Most Wanted
by Crimson Megane
Summary: Kakashi hanya memiliki satu tujuan: memusnahkan setiap orang yang membuat adiknya menderita. Pria itu mendapat kesenangan dari menyiksa musuhnya dan membuat mereka mati dengan sangat menyakitkan. Rate M for Cruelty. Mind to R&R?
1. Prolog

**Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Most Wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: PROLOG**

Kakashi Hatake's POV

Seluruh dunia tau aku memiliki seorang adik. Dan mereka benar bahwa aku sangat mencintai adikku; bahwa aku tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Oleh karena itu, tak kubiarkan seorangpun di dunia ini tau tentang identitas Hinata. Aku sangat mementingkan keselamatannya.

Saat ini Hinata dalam perjalanannya ke Indonesia. Ia akan bersekolah di sana hingga aku selesai mencapai tujuanku. Sebenarnya aku merasa terpukul harus membiarkannya hidup di negara berkembang itu. Namun tempat itulah yang menurutku aman untuk saat ini.

Aku juga sudah menghapus semua data tentang hubungan darah kami, membakar akte lahir, juga menghilangkan semua info tentang keluarga Hatake. Meskipun mereka terlanjur tau aku punya adik, tapi mereka tidak akan ingat rupa adikku. Aku telah merubah penampilannya, dari model rambut hingga warna bola matanya. Semua itu kulakukan agar tak seorangpun akan mengenali dia sebagai adik dari Kakashi Hatake, pria terkaya keempat di duni

Adikku adalah gadis yang sangat cantik. Sejak kecil kami memang dibesarkan di keluarga kaya raya. Ayahku Sakumo Hatake adalah pemilik perusahaan besar semasa hidupnya. Namun, dua minggu lalu ia tewas bersamaan dengan ibuku, Mayumi Hatake dalam satu pembataian sadis terhadap seluruh penghuni hotel saat mereka sedang berlibur. Saat kematian kedua orang tuaku, aku sedang menjalani kuliah semester akhir sedangkan Hinata baru saja duduk di bangku SMA.

Pembantaian itu, jelas dilakukan oleh oknum besar. Hotel yang menjadi saksi bisu pembantain mengerikan itu adalah hotel bintang 5 di Dubai. Selain ayah dan ibuku, kerabat-kerabat perusahaan orang tuaku juga terbunuh hari itu. Pihak pembantai tampaknya sangat membenci kesuksesan keluargaku. Dan mereka cukup kaya dan berpengalaman, untuk bisa membantai habis seluruh penghuni hotel tanpa satupun dari mereka tertangkap. Satu otak saja tidak akan sanggup melakukannya. Aku yakin beberapa otaklah yang menjadi dalang dibalik pembantaian itu.

Ayahku tau ia akhirnya akan terbunuh. Ia sudah menulis surat warisan jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya. Pengacara kepercayaan ayahku menyerahkan surat itu padaku dan langsung memintaku untuk pergi bersembunyi sejauh-jauhnya, karena orang-orang yang sudah membunuh kedua orangtuaku juga akan datang membunuh aku dan adikku. Setelah kami pergi, aku mendengar kabar pengacara ayahku tewas terbunuh. Aku menyempatkan diri datang ke pemakamannya sebagai tanda hormatku pada kesetiaannya.

Surat wasiat ayahku mengatakan bahwa aku dan adikku berhak atas semua harta yang pernah terkumpul olehnya. 20 Miliar Dollar Amerika Serikat, sejumlah itulah yang ditinggalkan ayahku untukku dan Hinata. Juga perusahaannya, yang saat itu gentar karna pemimpinnya tewas.

Aku lalu menjual perusahaan ayahku. Tidak, tidak, bukannya aku bodoh. Tapi bisnis bukan kesukaanku. Aku mengadakan suatu pelelangan rahasia. Dengan sangat cepat perusahaan terkenal itu terjual seharga 32 Miliar Dollar Amerika Serikat. Total kekayaanku kini 52 Miliar Dolar Amerika Serikat, yang membuat namaku melesat menjadi orang terkaya keempat di dunia.

Aku bukan orang yang ceroboh, tidak. Aku sudah memikirkan sampai dua langkah ke depan. Sejak kecil aku tidak pernah berniat untuk melanjutkan usaha ayahku, tapi aku akan membuka usahaku sendiri. Perusahaan mematikan yang akan meneror setiap orang di balik pembantaian kedua orangtuaku.

Dengan uang aku berhasil mendapatkan akses jaringan yang luas. Aku berhasil mendapatkan nama-nama orang yang terlibat. Mereka semua berjumlah sepuluh orang, dan mereka semua punya harta kekayaan yang tidak main-main. Meskipun begitu, aku menantang mereka semua. Terbunuhnya salah satu dari mereka menjadi tanda peperangan antara kami sudah dimulai.

Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk menjebloskan orang-orang itu ke penjara. Mereka berhak mati... pelan-pelan.

Kisame - _dead_.

Dikurung 4 hari di ruang bawah tanah. Tanpa makanan dan minuman. Mati setelah empat hari tanpa air, juga sengatan racun dari kelabang. Luka-luka di tubuh: gigitan-gigitan tikus di seluruh tubuh, aku memelihara tikus-tikus dan tidak memberi mereka makan, lalu melepaskan tikus-tikus itu ke tempat dia dikurung. Ia berhasil membunuh 24 tikus-tikus malang itu karna itu masih hari pertama ia terkurung. Hari kedua aku membiarkan enam kelabang menemaninya di ruangan itu. Ia pria yang lumayan kuat karna ia masih berhasil membunuh keenam kelabang itu, namun ia tersengat di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Hari ketiga sudah muncul gejala ia ingin langsung mati saja. Hari keempat, tewas.

Aku rasa aku kurang kejam. Mungkin karna ini pertama kalinya aku menyiksa manusia. Aku akan mempraktikkan hal-hal yang lebih kejam lagi ke sembilan target lainnya.

Setelah pria itu mati, aku memotretnya dan menyebarluaskan foto itu ke sembilan target lainnya, tak lupa dengan namaku tercantum. Meskipun objek fotoku tidak begitu menarik: seorang pria yang tergeletak mati dengan bekas gigitan di seluruh tubuhnya, beberapa bagian bengkak karena gigitan kelabang. Tikus-tikus dan kelabang-kelabang yang sudah mati dipukuli berserak di dekat tubuhnya. Celananya basah oleh air seninya sendiri. Juga ada kotoran manusia di dekatnya.

Yah... menggelikan.

Kau tanya aku kenapa aku sangat membenci mereka?

Orangtuaku disiksa habis-habisan sebelum dibunuh. Ibuku diperkosa secara brutal sebelum akhirnya dicekik hingga mati. Dari mana aku tau? Mereka memvideokannya dan melihatnya berulang-ulang untuk menyenangkan hati mereka. Aku mendapat video itu setelah membobol akun pribadi salah satu dari mereka. Mereka menjijikkan. Aku bahkan menyaksikan Kisame melakukan mansturbasi sambil melihat video pemerkosaan terhadap ibuku saat aku hendak menculiknya. Mahluk menyedihkan. Kalau ia hidup sekali lagi, aku akan menyiksanya lebih brutal dari apa yang sudah kulakukan untuk membunuhnya. Aku membiarkan mayatnya membusuk di ruang bawah tanah itu, membiarkan tikus-tikus kelaparan yang baru kumasukkan ke sana untuk menyantap dagingnya yang menjijikkan.

Alasan utamaku adalah Hinata. Hinata sangat terpukul saat ayah dan ibu kami tewas. Ia bahkan tidak bicara denganku selama seminggu dan selalu menangis, membuatku sangat tersiksa. Aku tidak tahan tidak bicara dengannya, apalagi melihatnya begitu bersedih. Mereka merenggut orang tua yang sangat Hinata sayangi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang-orang itu hidup.

Aku akan menjemput Hinata suatu hari nanti dan berkata padanya bahwa semua orang yang telah membunuh orangtua kami sudah mati kubunuh...

Dan aku berharap dia akan makin menyayangiku.

Sembilan target lainnya: Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Konan, Pain.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Nyawww, EsCream lagi! Yang hobi nulis chapter pertama sependek-pendeknya...**

 **Pairing kali ini KakaHina. Kakashi itu kakak kandung Hinata. Kakashinya, sih, kelewat sayang sama adiknya. Bahasa gahoelnya: Sister Complex.**

 **Enam hari lagi EsCream Ujian Semester. Doain bisa update beberapa chapter sebelum ujian laknat itu dan gak langsung kena writerblock pas lanjut ke chapter dua, yak!**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran dari para pembaca. Semoga gak ada typo. EsCream orangnya perfeksionis, loh! (Gak ada yang nanya woi!)**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


	2. Her Guardian

**Previous Chapter:** Kisame - _dead_.

Aku akan menemui Hinata suatu saat nanti dan berkata padanya bahwa semua orang yang telah membunuh orangtua kami sudah mati kubunuh.

Dan aku berharap dia akan makin menyayangiku.

Sembilan target lainnya: Hidan, Zetsu, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Konan, Pain.

 **Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Most Wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: HER GUARDIAN**

Kakashi Hatake's POV

Second Target: Hidan.

Pria pemuja setan psycopath yang anehnya punya banyak harta. Ia sedang berada di suatu kota kecil di Amerika Selatan, tepatnya sedang menyebarkan ajaran sesatnya ke penduduk-penduduk di sana. Kurasa dengan ilmu hitam itu jugalah dia memperoleh kekayaannya.

Hidupnya menyedihkan. Almarhum ayahnya juga seorang pemuja setan. Ibunya tewas dibunuh ayahnya sendiri untuk dijadikan tumbal. Hidan menyaksikan kematian ibunya, tapi tak pernah sedetikpun ia merasa sedih atau ngeri.

Aku menjadikan pria sinting ini sebagai targetku yang kedua karena ia ada dalam video pembantaian ayah dan ibuku, artinya, ia terlibat langsung. Meskipun ia bukan orang yang membunuh orangtuaku, tapi ialah yang melakukan suatu ritual setan saat kematian mereka. Ia seolah menjual jiwa orangtuaku, lalu mencongkel bola mata mereka dengan tangan kosong lalu menginjak-nginjaknya dengan ekspresi senang di wajahnya.

Aku tidak akan memaafkannya. Memaafkan Kisame yang sudah tewas dua hari lalu pun tak akan pernah kulakukan. Pria itu memang tidak membunuh orang tuaku secara langsung, tapi dia sudah melecehi tubuh ibuku dengan tangannya. Dia dan dua pria lainnya, memperkosa ibuku dan tak memberi wanita malang itu ampun.

Di video yang berisi kejahatan mereka itu, Kisame bertugas menahan gerakan Mayumi Hatake yang terus memberontak. Tapi pria itu beberapa kali menonjok ibuku dengan keras, membuat lebam di pipinya yang pucat. Hal itu membuatku amat geram padanya. Aku menghukumnya dengan membiarkannya mati disengat kelabang, yang juga menimbulkan lebam di tubuhnya.

Dosa Kisame merupakan yang paling tidak berat. Jadi aku menjadikannya target pertamaku. Aku memang mengejar targetku dari yang paling teri hingga yang paling kakap.

Hidan memiliki dosa yang sedikit lebih berat dari Kisame, jadi ia target keduaku. Menghancurkan bola mata kedua orangtuaku akan menjadi hal yang paling disesalinya.

Saat ia sedang berkoar-koar tentang betapa hebatnya setan yang dipujanya, aku melempar bom ke kerumunan massa yang sedang mendengarkannya. Orang yang bersedia mendengar setan berkata-kata, adalah setan itu sendiri. Jadi sekalian saja kumusnahkan semuanya.

Orang-orang bodoh itu tak sempat berteriak, tubuh mereka sudah tercerai-burai. Hidan sempat melihatku saat aku melempar bom ke arah penontonnya. Jadi ia berhasil selamat. Tapi memang itulah harapanku.

Bajunya compang-camping dan wajahnya menghitam. Ia melihatku berjalan mendekatinya. Sesaat wajahnya terlihat memancarkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Lalu wajah itu berubah mengerikan. Ia tersenyum senang.

"Kau datang!"

Kepribadian ganda. Aku sudah mengetahuinya saat aku membaca arsip tentang dirinya. Dirinya yang satu hanyalah seorang pemuja setan berwajah idiot. Dirinya yang ini adalah seorang psycopath bersifat kekanakan. Dan kepribadian yang inilah yang mencongkel dan menginjak-nginjak kedua mata orangtuaku.

Hidan berdiri dengan agak susah payah. Salah satu kakinya terkena bom. Ia kini hanya berdiri dengan satu kaki, sementara kaki lainnya sudah hancur lebur.

Meskipun keadaannya begitu, ia tetap mendekatiku. Ia melompat-lompat, semakin dekat dan makin dekat dengan diriku. Ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Tangannya terjulur ke arahku. "Aku ingin matamu..."

Saat ini kedua jarinya sudah sangat dekat dengan mataku dan ia sudah siap mencongkelnya. Aku mengeluarkan katana dari sabukku dan langsung menebas kakinya yang satu lagi hingga putus. Ia terjatuh. Tingginya tak lebih dari pinggulku saat kedua kakinya sudah tiada. Ia mengerang keras dan menangis memegangi kakinya yang berdarah-darah.

"Sialan! Biarkan aku berdiri, aku mau matamu! Matamu!"

"Mau mataku, eh?" Aku berlutut di depannya dan mencondongkan tubuhku ke depan seolah menyerahkan diri. Ia mengulurkan lagi tangannya yang kini gemetar karna ia sedang berusaha menahan sakit. Saat ia menyentuh kelopak mataku, aku langsung menusukkan katanaku yang sudah kusiapkan dari tadi tepat ke dalam mata kanannya.

"ARRGHHH!"

Ia berteriak keras. Aku menusukkan katanaku makin dalam, memutar-mutarnya dengan kegembiraan luar biasa di dalam batinku. "Hentikan! Hentikan! Kau gila! GILAA!"

Heh, bukannya dia yang gila?

Aku mengambil revolver dari balik sakuku. Menggunakan tangan kiriku, aku menusuk mata kirinya dengan moncong revolver yang membuatnya makin berteriak menyedihkan. Aku berusaha mencongkel matanya dengan terus menggerak-gerakkan moncong revolverku yang menempel di bola matanya. Karena masih belum berhasil, aku makin memperdalam tusukanku, menggerakkannya ke atas dan ke bawah. Air mata dan darah membasahi wajahnya.

Aku merasa sangat senang hingga aku tidak menyadari tangannya sudah memegangi tanganku, tepatnya, pistolku. Ia menarik pelatuknya dan bola matanya meledak bersamaan dengan kepalanya.

Tch, bajingan. Ia bunuh diri.

Aku menarik katana juga revolverku dan membersihkan mereka dari darah Hidan yang menjijikkan, lalu menyimpan kedua senjata kesayanganku itu ke dalam sabuknya masing-masing.

Tidak ada polisi atau apapun yang menghampiri lokasi kejadian meskipun bom itu tadinya meledak keras sekali. Tentu saja, karena aku sudah membayar semua penduduk yang tinggal di sekitar sini untuk pergi berlibur sebentar. Aku tidak suka ada yang melihatku sedang melakukan pekerjaanku.

Aku lalu mengeluarkan ponselku dan memotret Hidan.

Objek foto: seorang pria mati terbelalak, dengan kedua bola mata hancur. Tubuhnya tak lagi memiliki kaki. Kaki kiri terburai dan kaki kanan ditebas dalam jarak dekat. Di sekeliling tubuhnya terdapat lingkaran hitam yang biasa digambarkan oleh para pemuja setan saat sedang melakukan ritual penumbalan.

Dan aku lah yang menggambar simbol setan itu. Aku dikaruniai daya ingat fotografis yang membiarkanku mengingat hal-hal yang kulihat. Aku hanya melihat simbol itu sekilas di video pembantaian kedua orang tuaku, namun itu sudah cukup.

Aku lalu mengirimkan foto itu ke delapan target lainnya. Masih dengan namaku tercantum.

Aku membiarkan jasad Hidan dan jasad-jasad para pendengar pidato setannya beristirahat dengan tenang di bagian kota kecil itu. Tubuh mereka semua tidak ada yang utuh. Saat para penduduk lainnya kembali dari liburan mereka, biarlah mereka yang mengubur jasad-jasad itu.

Bukankah aku seseorang yang berhati besar?

Aku segera menuju bandara untuk melakukan penerbangan ke Brazil. Target ketigaku ada di sana. Tapi sebelum berangkat untuk memburu targetku, aku menyempatkan diri untuk menelepon adikku. Ia sudah tiba di Indonesia beberapa jam lalu. Kini aku sedang menghubunginya dan tak lama kemudian ia sudah mengangkat teleponnya.

Aku selalu rindu mendengar suaranya yang lembut itu. Telepon yang aku dan adikku pakai tentu saja bukan telepon yang bisa disadap. Aku tidak membiarkan ada celah sekecil apapun dalam semua rencanaku. Aku akan menjaga Hinata dan tetap hidup untuknya sampai semua orang yang telah menghabisi orang tuaku mati ditanganku.

Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini yang dapat membunuhku, kecuali dia tentu saja.

Hinata Hatake.

Aku rela mati untuknya. Jika ia memintaku untuk mati, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak akan langsung mati kalau ada orang-orang yang mengincar hidupnya. Akan kupastikan dulu Hinata aman dan ia berada di tangan orang yang tepat sebelum aku mati.

Aku selalu merasa tak enak membayangkan Hinata akan menikah dengan seorang pria suatu hari nanti. Tapi selama orang itu bisa menjaga Hinata hingga mengorbankan nyawanya sendiri, aku tidak apa-apa. Seandainya Hinata bukan adik kandungku, aku akan menikahinya dan selalu menjaganya.

Hinata adalah alasan aku hidup. Sekali saja orang-orang keparat itu membuatnya terluka, bahkan jika hanya goresan, kupastikan mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup mereka.

Awalnya sangat sulit membiarkan Hinata akan sendirian, berbeda negara dan benua denganku. Lalu aku teringat akan seorang sahabatku.

Ya, aku punya seorang sahabat. Dan sahabatku ini bukanlah orang biasa. Orangtuanya juga terbunuh di kasus pembantaian di Dubai. Kami sudah bersama sejak kecil dan aku tau satu hal, bahwa ia sangat menyayangi Hinata. Ialah satu-satunya orang di dunia ini selain aku, yang menyayangi Hinata lebih dari menyayangi hidupnya sendiri.

Aku menghubunginya dan ia sangat bersedia membantuku. Apalagi tugas yang kuserahkan padanya sangat menguntungkan baginya.

Aku memintanya mengawasi Hinata selama kusembunyikan di Indonesia. Hanya ia yang bisa kupercayai. Ia banyak mempelajari sifatku sejak kecil, jadi aku tidak khawatir menyerahkan Hinata dalam tangannya.

Saat Hinata melakukan penerbangan ke Indonesia, Sai sudah berada di dalam satu pesawat yang sama dengannya. Awalnya aku hanya meminta Sai untuk mengawasi Hinata dari jauh, tapi kini Hinata yang sedang menelponku mengatakan bahwa Sai sedang bersamanya.

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sai? Bagaimana dengan dia? Kalau butuh uang atau yang lain hubungi aku, oke? Ah, begitu. Jangan segan-segan pukuli dia kalau dia macam-macam. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu, jangan jauh-jauh dari Sai. Bonne journè. Aku menyayangimu, Vania."

Aku menutup telponku. Hinata kini dalam pengawasan penuh Sai, pria murah senyum yang punya sejuta hal misterius dibalik keramahannya.

Mengetahui sifatnya, pria itu mungkin akan menyamar menjadi teman sekelas Hinata di sekolahnya. Wajahnya yang tidak pernah tua itu tentu saja sangat mendukung penyamarannya.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyawww! Makasih yang udah doain Author hingga Chapter 2 selesai di-publish! Moga-moga bisa sampai tamat yak!**

 **EsCream rada bingung ini fanfic dimasukin ke Rate M atau enggak yaa, soalnya dari target ke target Kakashi bakalan makin brutal.**

 **Soal Kakashi yang manggil Hinata dengan nama Vania, itu bukan typo kok. Alasannya akan ada di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Ditunggu kritik dan saran dari kalian. Bagi yang udah review, makasih banyak! Peluk-peluk yang udah review/fave/follow cerita ini.**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


	3. Fake Identity

**A/N: Buat yang udah baca Chapter 1 & 2 sebelum 22 Nov jam 8 Pagi, boleh dibaca ulang, ya. Ada beberapa perubahan. Di Chapter 1, Hinata masih SMA, bukan kuliah, dan Hinata nggak tinggal di apartemen kecil.**

 **Chapter 2, di bagian akhirnya aku nambah beberapa paragraf. Jadi kalau boleh dibaca ulang, yaa. Dan aku harap ceritaku gak bikin bingung *nangis lesehan(?)***

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Hey, bagaimana kabarmu? Aku senang mendengarnya. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sai? Bagaimana dengan dia? Kalau butuh uang atau yang lain hubungi aku, oke? Ah, begitu. Jangan segan-segan pukuli dia kalau dia macam-macam. Baiklah aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu, jangan jauh-jauh dari Sai. _Bonne journée_. Aku menyayangimu, Vania."

 **Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Most Wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: FAKE IDENTITY**

 **Sai's POV**

" _Mon grand frère_! Aku baik, Sai ada di sini. Aku sedang belanja. Sai juga baik. Aku masih punya cukup uang di _bank accountku._ Sai di sini... jadi aku akan baik-baik saja. Haha _okay_ , aku akan tabok dia kalau dia maca _m-macam. Alright, soyez prudent, mon grand frère Sebastian_. Aku juga menyayangimu."

Hinata pun mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan kakaknya yang _over-protective_ itu - Sebastian adalah nama panggilan samaran untuk kakaknya, dan Vania adalah nama panggilan samaran untuk Hinata. Kata-kata Hinata soal dia akan tabok aku kalau aku macam-macam membuatku tertawa geli. Gadis itu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun memukul nyamuk - eh, itu, sih, karena memang gak ada nyamuk di rumah besarnya di Jepang.

Sekarang, dia tinggal di Indonesia, yang notabene banyak nyamuknya. Kalau Hinata sampai kena demam berdarah, bisa-bisa aku langsung dimutilasi oleh kakaknya itu. Kini kami sedang belanja di salah satu supermarket di Tangerang. Karena dia buru-buru meninggalkan rumahnya di Jepang, ia tidak sempat membawa apapun. Belum lagi kamarnya sempat dibom saat ia sedang menginap di salah satu Hotel di Paris. Barang-barangnya jadi hancur semua.

Kami tiba di Indonesia 12 jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul sebelas malam. Aku langsung menemui Hinata setelah pesawat kami berhasil mendarat dengan selamat. Ia sedikit kaget saat melihatku. Ia kira ia akan sendirian di negara itu, tapi aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

Setelah itu kami segera check-in ke sebuah hotel terdekat, yang nyaman dan tidak ada nyamuk tentu saja. Aku ingin sekali tidur sekamar dengannya tapi hotel sialan itu tidak mengizinkan pria dan wanita tanpa status kawin untuk menggunakan satu kamar yang sama. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Saat ini, pukul sebelas pagi, setelah berbelanja berbagai kebutuhan, kini aku menemani Hinata yang sedang memilih-milih baju. Gadis itu tampaknya masih ceroboh seperti dulu. Ia tidak memikirkan harga dan langsung membeli pakaian yang menurutnya imut. Akibatnya, ia kekurangan uang.

"E-ehh, uangku habis."

Well, salah dia, sih, yang cuman menukar beberapa US Dollar saat kami ke Money Changer tadi. Rupiah yang ia punya kira-kira tinggal lima puluh ribu sedangkan untuk membayar pakaian yang ia inginkan itu, ia masih kurang tiga ratus ribu. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Tadi aku sudah menawarkan untuk membayarnya, tapi dia malah bersikeras untuk bayar sendiri. Karna kukira ia tidak mungkin menolak lagi akupun menghampiri kasirnya.

"Terima dollar, mbak?"

Wah bahasa Indonesiaku makin keren saja karena aku sudah bisa menggunakan bahasa kekinian: Mbak.

Mbak-mbak itu menggeleng. "Tukar aja dulu, Mas, di sana ada Money Changer," tukasnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kanan dan benar saja ada Money Changer di sana. Aku pun menyuruh mbak-mbak itu menunggu sebentar. Aku berjalan ke arah Money Changer sambil menyeret Hinata yang tampaknya masih menangisi dompetnya yang kosong. Sepertinya gadis itu sangat cinta rupiah. Dia masih punya jutaan dollar di bank account miliknya sendiri dan dia nangis hanya karna kekurangan tiga ratus ribu rupiah?!

"Mas, tukar seribu dollar dong, bisa?"

Dan aku lagi-lagi merasa keren karena menggunakan bahasa kekinian kedua: Mas.

"Bisa kok, mas. Tunggu bentar, ya."

Mas-mas itupun mengambil uang sebesar sepuluh ribu dollarku lalu menukarnya ke beberapa tumpuk uang bewarna merah. "Ini, mas, totalnya tiga belas juta lima ratus ribu Rupiah. Boleh dihitung dulu."

Aku melihat sekilas uang-uang itu dan langsung menyadari kalau uang itu kurang. "Kurang seratus ribu, deh, Mas."

"Oh ya?" Mas-mas itu mengecek kembali uang-uang itu lalu menyadari kesalahannya dan langsung menambahkan seratus ribu. "Maaf, mas. Salah saya."

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Santai aja, mas."

"Tapi kok mas cepet banget ngitung uangnya? Saya aja butuh 2 menit, mas cuman 5 detik."

"Rahasia Ilahi, mas."

Aku menyadari tatapan Hinata langsung mengarah ke aku. Alisnya bertaut, raut wajahnya penasaran. Matanya bertanya-tanya apa gerangan Rahasia Ilahi itu? Aku hanya tersenyum padanya. "Masih mau beli dress-nya?"

Seketika tatapannya berubah. Aku membayar tiga ratus ribu rupiah ke mbak-mbak tadi dan dress itu pun kini resmi jadi milik Hinata. Ia berterimakasih padaku dalam bahasa Italia, dan langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk memakainya. Saat ia muncul lagi di hadapanku, ia tampak sangat cantik meskipun penampilannya sudah diubah Kakashi.

Rambutnya kini bewarna indigo dengan bola mata perak. Dengan penampilan seperti ini, tidak akan ada yang menyangka dia putri kandung keluarga Hatake yang terkenal dengan rambut bewarna perak itu.

Setelah memujinya - yang tentu saja tulus, pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tambah cantik dan aku sangat beruntung dapat melihatnya langsung. Sementara aku terus menikmati kecantikan Hinata, Kakashi malah sibuk bunuh-bunuhan di benua lain.

Semoga saja dia tidak terbunuh. Kalau ia tewas aku ragu akan melihat Hinata tersenyum lagi. Kakashi sangat berharga bagi Hinata. Bahkan kematian kedua orangtuanya tidak membuat gadis itu patah semangat untuk hidup - yah, meskipun ia sempat mengurung diri selama seminggu. Tapi semuanya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Dan untuk Kakashi, aku tidak bisa menghalangi keinginanmu untuk membunuh orang-orang yang sudah membunuh orangtuamu dan orangtuaku.

Aku tau kau melakukan itu semua bukan semata-mata untuk membalaskan dendam. Kau melakukannya untuk Hinata. Dunia ini mengincar nyawa Hinata dan kau hanya ingin Hinata hidup dengan aman. Aku mendukungmu untuk itu. Dan aku berjanji akan membantumu. Aku akan menjaga Hinata untukmu. Kau juga harus terus hidup tentunya. Hinata sangat sayang padamu. Kalau kau mati, Hinata juga mati. Kalau Hinata mati, akulah yang mati. Kalau aku mati, gak ada siapa-siapa yang mati. Kenapa hidupku mengenaskan sekali? Pokoknya jangan pernah kau mati, Kakashi!

Aku merasakan genggaman tangan kecil Hinata di tanganku. Aku menoleh menatap wajahnya. Ia berkata dengan malu-malu. "Aku lapar, Sai."

Ah, mendengarnya menyebutkan namaku dengan malu-malu begitu sungguh menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan. Aku pun mengajaknya ke restoran ala Jepang di sana karena ia bilang ia merindukan makanan Jepang.

Sambil berjalan bersama, aku menggandeng tangannya. Aku tidak ingin dia lepas dariku sebentar apapun itu. Aku rasa kalau Kakashi di sini ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku.

Setibanya kami di restoran ala Jepang itu, aku dan Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di dekat jendela. Hinata memesan Ramen begitu juga dengan aku. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang memikirkan cinta pertamanya yang sangat suka ramen, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedih. Pria itu sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dua tahun lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. Kenapa susah sekali bagiku untuk menempati posisi di hatinya? Rasanya saat ini aku ingin menarik jenggot pria yang duduk di meja di seberangku. Jenggotnya mengganggu pandangan!

Karena tidak ingin berbuat rusuh, apalagi di depan Hinata, aku pun segera mengajak Hinata bicara. "Besok kamu masuk sekolah, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk dan matanya bersinar. "Aku harus memperkenalkan diri sebagai pindahan dari mana, ya? Jepang, China, Italia atau Prancis?"

Ya, aku mengagumi Hinata akan kemampuan bahasanya yang luar biasa. Ia sudah menguasai lima bahasa di umurnya yang masih belia: 15 tahun. Satu bahasa lagi adalah bahasa Indonesia yang meskipun jarang digunakannya tapi aku yakin masih dikuasainya dengan baik. Saat ini ia menggunakan bahasa Prancis karena itu adalah bahasa ibuku.

"Prancis saja. Penampilanmu sekarang lebih mirip orang Prancis."

Ia tersenyum, " _okay_!"

Aku membalas senyumannya dengan senyumanku. Aku memang murah senyum, tapi hanya pada Hinatalah senyumku tulus.

Kalau pada Kakashi, setiap aku senyum aku malah ingin ditonjoknya. Keparat!

Untungnya makanan kami sudah tiba. Kalau tidak aku pasti sudah menarik jenggot pria di seberangku itu karena lagi-lagi aku gemas melihat jenggot panjangnya yang kemerahan itu. Aku dan Hinata mulai menyantap makanan kami. Setelah ini kami akan melihat keadaan apartemen-apartemen yang sudah kami simpan lokasinya untuk ditinjau. Gak mungkin kami di hotel terus sampai Kakashi berhasil membunuh semua targetnya. Meskipun dia jenius dalam nyusun strategi, satu lawan sepuluh tetap aja butuh waktu lama. Lagipula kami butuh apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah Hinata nanti. Aku juga butuh apartemen itu karena aku bukan orang yang suka bangun pagi-pagi. Bisa-bisa aku terlambat sekolah setiap hari karena terjebak macetnya kota.

Kau tidak salah baca. Baiklah, kuutarakan rencanaku. Aku akan menyamar jadi seorang anak SMA kelas 10. Aku tau umurku sudah kepala dua, oke! Jangan protes dulu. Wajahku ini belum berubah banyak sejak tujuh tahun lalu kok, jadi orang-orang tidak akan mencurigaiku. Lagipula aku harus selalu dekat dengan Hinata kapanpun dan dimanapun. Menjadi teman sekelasnya adalah ide brilian untuk terus memantaunya.

Hinata belum tau soal ideku, ini akan jadi kejutan untuknya besok.

Saat mengurus administrasi sekolah Hinata, aku juga sekalian mendaftarkan diri. Aku berhasil ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Hinata yang tentu saja berkat uang. Aku juga menyogok si kepala sekolah untuk menyembunyikan identitas asliku. Identitas asli Hinata sendiri sudah dihilangkan oleh Kakashi, dan Kakashi sudah menyiapkan identitas palsu untuk Hinata yang keren banget.

Nama: Vania Bouttier

Tempat/Tanggal Lahir: Poitiers, Prancis, 22 April 2000

Ayah/Ibu Kandung: David Bouttier & Ayu Kartika Dewi

Kakak Kandung: Sebastian Bouttier

Kalau kau pergi ke kota kelahirannya itu untuk memastikan keaslian akte lahir Vania Bouttier, kau akan pulang dengan kecewa, karena akte itu asli. Bahkan Kakashi dapat mendatangkan suster yang mengurus kelahiran Vania Bouttier. Suster itu akan memberikan kesaksian bahwa di tahun 2000 ada seorang ibu yang melahirkan anak keduanya di rumah sakit di kota Poitiers, dan memberi nama anak perempuannya itu Vania Bouttier. Bahkan kalau kau ingin menemui ayah dan ibunya, kau bisa menemui mereka sekarang di Paris, sedang menjalankan sebuah restoran ternama di sana.

Dan tentu saja semua orang itu adalah orang bayaran Kakashi. Vania Bouttier tidak pernah lahir di dunia ini, apalagi Sebastian Bouttier, David Bouttier dan Ayu Kartika Dewi. Semua ini hanyalah hasil rekayasa Kakashi.

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wikia Ch 2 dan Ch 3**

Bonne journeè = _Have a good day_ /nikmati harimu

 _mon grand frère_ = _my big brother_ /abangku

 _soyez prudent =_ _be careful_ /hati hati

 **A/N: Nyawww! Saya harap chapter ini gak membosankan. Chapter ini menunjukkan perasaan Sai terhadap Hinata dan Kakashi. Juga untuk nunjukin kalau Kakashi itu bukan sembarang manusia *jadi apa dong?***

 **Mohon pengertiannya kalau chapter ini gak ada aksi dari Kakashi. Kakashinya lagi otewe ke Rusia jadi gak ada yang bisa diceritain! Juga, fic ini kan memang genrenya Crime-Romance, jadi akan ada waktunya untuk chapter berisi crime, dan chapter berisi romance.**

 **Tentang nama belakang Vania, itu author ngambil dari nama aktor Indonesia favorit author, lho! Tempat dan tanggal lahirnya juga tempat dan tanggal lahir aktor favorit author yang ganteng itu.**

 **Okelah, ditunggu kritik dan saran dari para pembaca! Makasih banget untuk yang udah kasih review di chapter sebelumnya: SapphireOnyx Namiuchimai, Lavienda, sapingamuk & Siti58**

 **Semangat untuk nulis timbul berkat review dari kalian ^^/**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


	4. Apartment

**Previous Chapter:**

Setibanya kami di restoran ala Jepang itu, aku dan Hinata mengambil posisi duduk di dekat jendela. Hinata memesan Ramen begitu juga dengan aku. Tampaknya gadis itu sedang memikirkan cinta pertamanya yang sangat suka ramen, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang sedih. Pria itu sudah tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil dua tahun lalu.

Aku hanya tersenyum pahit. Kenapa susah sekali bagiku untuk menempati posisi di hatinya?

 **Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Most Wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 4: APARTMENT**

 **Sai's POV**

Setelah makan siang yang kuakui tidak begitu memuaskan - aku lebih suka makan Sushi tuna tapi demi Hinata aku pesan makanan yang sama dengannya - akupun membawa Hinata ke basement mall. Chevroletku terparkir di sana. Sebenarnya aku rada takut digebuk Kakashi karena membawa mobil mewah itu ke Indonesia - dia minta aku bertingkah setidak mencolok mungkin - tapi mau bagaimana lagi, itu kan mobil termurah diantara semua koleksi mobilku.

Chevrolet Camaro merah itu kubeli sepuluh bulan yang lalu di sebuah pameran mobil di Boston seharga dua puluh tujuh ribu dollar. Bukan harga yang fantastis amat, sih. Malahan menurutku biasa aja. Tapi bagi orang Indonesia mobil itu sudah tergolong mobil mewah.

Aku meletakkan barang-barang belanjaan kami di jok belakang lalu membukakan pintu depan untuk Hinata. Setelah dia masuk, aku menutup pintunya dan menuju ke bagian kemudi. Hari sudah mulai siang dan kami harus sudah selesai meninjau apartemen sebelum sore hari tiba. Kami akan makan malam di hotel sebelum _check-out_ , lalu akan pindah ke apartemen yang kami pilih.

Aku sudah menyimpan beberapa alamat apartemen yang tentu saja memiliki dua kamar di setiap ruang apartemennya. Hinata akan makin mudah kuawasi kalau kami tinggal di ruang apartemen yang sama.

Aku menyalakan Chevroletku. Mesin menderu dan mobil mulai bergerak meninggalkan basement Mall yang padat.

Kami menuju ke Apartemen U - Residence Karawaci Lippo Cikarang. Apartemen dengan letak paling menguntungkan, yaitu tepat di sebrang Sekolah Pelita Harapan, sekolah di mana Hinata dan aku telah terdaftar menjadi salah satu muridnya.

Perjalanan lumayan memakan waktu karena jalanan padat sekali. Harusnya aku bawa helipkopter saja kalau tau Indonesia semacet ini. Karena bosan, aku pun mengajak Hinata ngobrol sambil memutar lagu Classic kesukaan gadis itu.

"Kamu masih sedih soal Naruto?"

Kulihat bahu Hinata sedikit menegang mendengar perkataanku. Oh _shit_ , kenapa aku malah ngomongin Naruto, mantan kekasih Hinata yang meninggal dua tahun silam? Jelas-jelas Hinata jadi sedih.

Hening beberapa saat, aku kira Hinata marah padaku karena nanya-nanya soal Naruto. Lalu ia bersuara, membuatku agak kaget karena rupanya dia menjawab dengan tenang, dan bahunya tidak lagi tegang, "Dia udah meninggal. Sekarang aku cuman akan sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu ke orang-orang yang aku sayang."

"Jadi kamu sedih kalau terjadi sesuatu ke aku?"

"Tentu aja, aku kan sayang kamu, Sai," jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum penuh kasih sayang yang membuat wajahku terasa panas.

Aku membalas senyumnya dengan tulus dan perasaan bahagia, bercampur sedikit rasa tidak tenang.

Aku juga sayang kamu, Hinata. Tapi lebih dari rasa sayang seorang kakak ke adik. Aku sayang kamu layaknya seorang pria pada kekasihnya. Aku gak yakin kamu juga ngerasain hal yang sama sekarang.

Setelah seperempat jam terjebak macet akhirnya mobilku bisa kembali bergerak leluasa. Kakiku lumayan pegal karna harus terus menginjak rem - taulah mobil matic. Akupun fokus mengemudi sementara Hinata asyik melihat ke arah jalan. Ia tampak ceria. Tampaknya memang ia tak lagi memikirkan Naruto. Well, itulah yang kuharapkan.

Pukul dua lewat sepuluh menit, kami pun tiba di lokasi tujuan.

Kami turun, meninggalkan barang-barang kami di mobil. Repot kan kalau keliling-keliling apartemen luas sambil bawa-bawa belanjaan berat. Kami masuk. Seorang pelayan wanita menyambut kami dengan tatapan mata genit ke arahku. Ya ampun.

Aku langsung menuju ke bagian customer service dan bertanya apakah tipe ruang 2 Bedrooms masih ada - dan kalau masih disewakan aku ingin melihat-lihat. CS itu lalu memanggil seseorang untuk membawaku ke ruang yang kumaksud. Pelayan pria itu dengan sopan pun mengajakku dan Hinata untuk naik lift, menuju lantai 53.

Kutarik Hinata untuk berdiri dekat denganku saat di lift, karena pelayan pria itu bertampang rada mesum.

Kami tiba di lantai 53 kira-kira tiga menit kemudian. Lift berdenting, pintunya terbuka, menampakkan lobby lantai 53 yang lenggang. Hanya terlihat seorang wanita yang sedang bertelepon di dekat pot bunga tak jauh dari lift. Kami beranjak keluar dari lift, mengikuti si pelayan berbelok ke kanan, menelusuri koridor panjang. Pelayan itu lalu berhenti di depan sebuah pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

"Ini, _Sir_ , kamarnya," ujar pelayan itu sambil melirik-lirik ke Hinata. Orang ini minta ditendang ke lantai satu, ya!

Aku lagi-lagi menarik Hinata agar tidak dekat-dekat dengan pelayan itu saat kami berjalan melewatinya. Yang pertama kali kulihat saat aku masuk adalah sebuah jendela besar bertirai tebal di sebrang ruangan. Ruangan itu memiliki ruang tengah yang luas, yang sekalian dimultifungsikan menjadi ruang makan. Dapur berada tak jauh dari sana. Kamar-kamar terletak di bagian kanan. Saat aku cek kamarnya, masing-masing kamar punya kamar mandinya sendiri-sendiri. Boleh juga, meskipun jujur saja aku lebih ingin berbagi satu kamar mandi dengan Hinata.

Aku meninjau penuh ruangan itu. Keamanan dan kenyamanan adalah aspek utama. Aku menyibak tirai jendela di ruang tengah itu dan melihat hamparan kota Tangerang yang dipenuhi gedung-gedung tinggi. Jarak apartemen ini dari gedung lainnya lumayan jauh, dan jendela besar ini punya tirai tebal, jadi seorang _sniper_ profesional pun bakalan susah untuk nembak ke sini.

Sip lah. Apartemen ini lumayan aman. Aku gak perlu ke kamar lagi untuk tau apa yang bisa dipandang dari jendela kamar. Aku tadi cuman liat-liat tapi sudah ingat betul - jendela di kedua kamar itu gak ditirai, kalau liat ke bawah ada kolam renang yang meskipun diliat dari lantai ke 53 tetep aja besar. Bisa dibayangkan luasnya kolam renang itu.

Soal kenyamanan, apartemen ini lumayan. Perabot-perabot yang ada masih layak pakai dan terlihat masih sangat bagus. Alat-alat dapur lengkap, kamar mandi bersih, saluran air lancar, telepon terpasang dengan baik. Nanti aku tinggal memesan tirai untuk dipasang di kamar Hinata, dan semuanya perfect.

Aku pun menghampiri pelayan pria tadi yang kini asyik ngobrol dengan Hinata. Wah, wah, dia belum pernah digiles _tank_ ya. Aku menjewernya dengan senyum jengkel di wajahku sebelum menendangnya ke luar ruangan. Ia pun terjatuh ke lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

Aku menghampirinya yang sedang mengaduh kesakitan. "Aku mau sewa ruangan ini," ucapku dingin. Kukeluarkan cek dari dalam dompetku dan menulis sejumlah nominal, lalu kulemparkan cek itu ke wajahnya. "Biaya sewanya 180 juta per tahun. Itu 15 ribu US Dollar. Kau cairkan ke bank, kau dapat 205 juta. Kau serahkan 180 juta ke cashier, suruh dia beri bukti sewa, lalu kau ke parkiran," kulempar kunci mobilku ke arahnya, "cari mobilku, ambil barang-barangku dan antar ke sini, beserta bukti sewa dari cashier tentunya."

"Kau bisa mengemudi mobil, kan?" lanjutku masih dengan suara dingin. "Ke Hotel Allium Tangerang, atas namaku, Calvin Bettencourt, lakukan check-out. Bensin mobilku masih terisi penuh jadi kau gak perlu repot-repot ke pom bensin. Lakukan semua perintahku, maka kau berhak atas 25 juta yang nganggur itu."

"Ingat," kataku lagi dengan nada yang makin dingin. "Kalau kau berlama-lama," aku menatapnya yang terlihat ketakutan dan gemetar, "akan kucabut semua gigimu."

"Tanpa obat bius."

"Di depan ibu tirimu."

Dan dia langsung menjerit "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku segera kembali!" sambil lari terburu-buru ke lift dan menuju lantai dasar.

Hinata menghampiriku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kamu sadar juga, ya," ucapnya.

"Ya, meskipun baru nyadar saat dia ngobrol sama kamu."

"Gak nyangka dia beneran jadi langsing. Aku sempat kaget."

"Ahahaha, ya ampun. Ngomong-ngomong... dia gak ngenalin kamu kan?"

Hinata menggeleng dan berkata dengan nada yakin. "Nggak sama sekali."

Pria tadi, yang mendadak kujadikan pembantu itu, sebenarnya adalah teman SD Hinata yang pernah tergila-gila dengannya. Pria itu bernama Chouji, pria tergendut di kelas Hinata saat itu. Aku tidak mengenalinya pada awalnya karena pria itu bener-bener udah berubah total! Sekarang dia tinggi besar, tidak gendut lagi. Yang membuatku mengenalinya adalah cara bicaranya yang menjengkelkan. Selalu menggunakan kata 'anu' dan menggigit-gigit jarinya saat dia sedang bicara dengan gadis yang disukainya.

Karna aku sudah kenal pria itu, aku pun tidak segan-segan menyerahkan kunci mobilku padanya. Ancaman tadi hanya untuk mempermainkannya - ia sangat takut giginya dicabut dan ia takut pada ibu tirinya. Aku tau dia tidak bakal bawa kabur barang yang bukan miliknya. Meskipun menjengkelkan dan genit, ia pria yang baik. Aku menakut-nakutinya karna pria itu membuatku jengkel. Bisa-bisanya sih dia, setelah melupakan cintanya ke Hinata, malah suka lagi dengan versi lain dari Hinata. Untungnya dia gatau cewek indigo ini Hinata. Kalau iya, hancur sudah rencana Kakashi yang jenius hanya gara-gara pria berIQ tak seberapa ini.

Menurutku, dengan badannya yang lumayan ideal dan dipacu dengan rasa takut akan ancamanku, ia seharusnya tiba di sini tiga menit lagi, jadi akupun mengajak Hinata untuk masuk dan menonton TV.

TV terletak di ruang tengah juga bersebelahan dengan meja makan. Ada beberapa sofa di depan TV dan kami duduk bersama. Tak berapa lama kemudian bel ruangan berbunyi menandakan seseorang ada di depan pintu.

Chouji berdiri di hadapanku sambil menenteng tiga kantung plastik besar berisi belanjaan. Ia terengah-engah. "I-ini, sir."

"Bagus, letakkan di sini." Tentunya aku gamau dia masuk dan ketemu Hinata lagi.

Ia melakukan sesuai perintahku. "Sekarang pergi ke hotel yang tadi kubilang. Ingat, atas nama Calvin Bettencourt."

"O-oke, sir!"

Calvin Bettencourt adalah nama yang diberi ibuku. Ibuku orang Swiss dan ayahku orang Jepang. Nama dari ayahku itu tentu saja: Sai. Kakashi dan Hinata lebih sering memanggilku Sai karena mereka berdua juga orang Jepang. Aku menggunakan nama Calvin Bettencourt di Indonesia karena nama Sai setelah kutelusuri, mempunyai arti agak gak enak dalam salah satu bahasa daerah mereka.

Aku mengambil barang belanjaanku yang tergeletak di lantai dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen. Aku meletakkan plastik berisi bahan-bahan makanan di dapur, plastik berisi pembersih di kamar mandi, plastik berisi perlengkapan Hinata di kamar Hinata, dan ugh masih banyak lagi.

Aku tidak pernah membereskan barang-barang ini sendiri sebelumnya. Biasanya selalu ada maid yang akan melakukannya. Jadi ini hal baru untukku.

Rupanya melelahkan juga meski cuman ngeberesin barang. Sepertinya aku harus menaikkan gaji _maid_ ku di rumah sepulangnya aku nanti. Kasihan si bibi tua.

Saat keluar dari kamar, kulihat Hinata tidak lagi menonton TV. Ia turut membereskan barang-barang belanjaan. Ya ampun, dia terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga saja, meskipun versi _newbie_ \- tampak ekspresi kebingungan di wajahnya.

" _Hime-sama_ juga baru pertama kali beresin barang belanjaannya sendiri, ya?" ucapku dengan nada agak mengejek. Gak kusangka-sangka Hinata malah berusaha menimpuk wajahku dengan sebuah kotak sereal - yang kutangkap dengan gampang menggunakan tangan kiriku.

" _B-Baka_!"

Aku mengukir senyum di wajahku. Mataku selalu tertutup kalau aku tersenyum dengan tulus. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan sesuatu menimpuk jidatku. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat Hinata sedang tertawa lepas. Ia memegangi perutnya dan tertawa manis sekali, membuatku tertegun dan lupa akan jidatku yang sepertinya dilempari telur.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat Hinata tertawa seperti itu. Dan aku bahagia menyadari aku lah yang membuatnya tertawa.

Umur kami terpaut tujuh tahun namun aku tidak peduli. Ia satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta. Kakaknya sangar - namun aku tidak peduli. Akan kubuktikan kalau aku juga mampu menjaga Hinata sebaik dirinya.

Aku banyak mempelajari sifat Kakashi sedari kecil, jadi aku hampir mirip dengannya. Cara berpikirnya, tingkahnya, bahkan mental kami hampir sama. Kuharap aku tidak berakhir dianggap hanya kakak oleh Hinata. Itu bakalan sakit banget, man.

Aku sudah menyukai Hinata dari kecil. Makin besar aku malah makin mengiginkannya. Karena umur kami yang terpaut begitu jauh aku selalu takut hanya akan dianggap sebagai kakak olehnya.

Akankah Sai yang tampan ini terperangkap dalam dunia _brotherzone_?

Ehem. Aku tidak akan mau itu.

Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kubersihkan telur di keningku dengan tapak tangan. Bekas telur di tapak tanganku itupun kuoleskan ke pipi Hinata.

"H-hee, Sai!" seru Hinata kaget. Ia segera mengambil lap di konter dapur.

Aku menahan tangannya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

 _Lick_.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Nyawww, baru update lagi. Chapter 3 dan 4 untuk ngasih tau bagaimana perasaan Sai ke Hinata. Semoga Sai yang sok tampan dan tukang pamer ini gak bikin pembaca bosen XD**

 **Sebenarnya chapter 4 dan 5 udah lama selesai berminggu-minggu lalu, cuman belum pede untuk publish (?). Karena itu support dari para pembaca sangat berarti :'D**

 **Terimakasih buanyak untuk yang sudah review, follow, dan fav!**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previous Chapter:**

Aku berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Kubersihkan telur di keningku dengan tapak tangan. Bekas telur di tapak tanganku itupun kuoleskan ke pipi Hinata.

"H-hee, Sai!" seru Hinata kaget. Ia segera mengambil lap di konter dapur.

Aku menahan tangannya. Kudekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya.

Lick.

 **Warning: OOC, Alternative Universe**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **EsCream** presenting:

 **Most Wanted**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Unknown's POV**

Vitória, Brazil

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Dia sudah bunuh Kisame dan Hidan, selanjutnya sudah pasti aku. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, aku harus segera menyusun rencana. Aku bukan orang bodoh seperti Kisame dan Hidan yang dengan gampangnya terbunuh. Aku sudah menelepon Kakuzu dan berjanji akan membayarnya dengan harga tinggi kalau ia berhasil melindungiku dari anak pengusaha keparat gila itu.

Bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku memastikan siapa gerangan yang datang. Kalau dia si keparat gila itu, tidak mungkin aku sudi membukakannya pintu dan membiarkannya membunuhku. Syukurlah, yang datang ternyata Kakuzu.

Aku membuka pintu untuknya dan cepat-cepat menyuruhnya masuk, lalu kembali menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Kakuzu datang dengan ekspresi bengis di wajahnya. Ia tampak siap menghadapi siapapun lawannya. Aku menghampirinya dan menyambutnya dengan riang.

"Selamat datang, Kakuzu!"

Kakuzu menoleh cepat ke arahku dan langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya untuk menebasku. APA? Untung saja aku berhasil menghindari tebasannya dengan melangkah mundur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kakuzu! Kau seharusnya melindungiku!"

Aku berteriak marah padanya. Menganggapnya orang teridiot di dunia ini. Kulihat sesosok manusia berjalan di belakang Kakuzu.

Dia... bagaimana cara dia masuk?!

Aku menatapnya ngeri saat dia menepuk pundak Kakuzu dan menyeringai padaku.

Sialan! Pasti dia sudah membayarnya lebih mahal hingga Kakuzu berkhianat seperti ini. Sialan! Sialan! Pria licik. Kakuzu mata duitan sialan! Mereka berdua harus mati!

Aku mengeluarkan revolver dari balik sakuku. Aku membidik Kakuzu dan si pria keparat itu bergantian. Mataku terus mengawasi gerakan mereka. Pria sialan itu menyeringai makin lebar. Aku sudah bersiap menembaknya sebelum suatu rasa yang amat sakit kurasakan di betisku. Aku menoleh ke bawah dan melihat seekor ular sedang menggigit kakiku. Ular terkutuk! Sejak kapan ular itu ada di sana?!

"Tebas matanya, Kakuzu!"

Aku seketika menoleh saat mendengar Kakashi berseru dan itu adalah hal terbodoh yang pernah kulakukan seumur hidup. Kakuzu langsung menebas kedua mataku. Aku berteriak kesakitan. Ini sungguh sakit! Aku tidak ingin merasa sakit seperti ini! Aku mulai menembakkan peluruku sembarang arah, berharap mengenai kedua mahluk sialan itu. Tapi aku tidak berhasil. Perlahan kesadaranku menghilang. Bisa ular itu... beracun.

Aku merasakan tubuhku diseret tapi semua yang kulihat hanyalah kegelapan. Mataku hancur. Aku buta. Aku berharap pembunuhku itu Kakuzu, tapi dia juga di sini... Kakashi Hatake tidak pernah membiarkan korbannya langsung mati.

Aku akan disiksa habis-habisan.

Aku diikat. Posisiku berdiri. Kalau tanganku tidak terikat ke atas pasti aku sudah jatuh. Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Kakashi.

"Upahmu."

Mungkin ia melempar semacam koper ke si pengkhianat itu. Lalu terdengar suara koper terbuka. Hening beberapa saat, lalu terdengar suara debuman, seperti orang terjatuh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi tapi aku bisa merasakan senyum dingin dari Kakashi. Mungkin ia sudah menumbangkan Kakuzu.

Heh, akhirnya seorang pengkhianat dikhianati. Kakashi memang licik.

Aku mendengar suara seretan. Nafas Kakuzu yang tersengal-sengal marah makin lama makin kedengaran. Artinya, Kakashi menyeretnya ke arahku. Lalu rantai-rantai tak jauh di sebelahku berbunyi dengan berisik. Kakashi merantai Kakuzu tepat di sebelahku.

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acara penebusan dosa hari ini."

Kakashi berseru bak seorang host terkenal di acara-acara Live. Aku mendengar suara gesekan pedang. Suara itu begitu murni jadi aku yakin pedang itu bukan pedang murahan milik Kakuzu.

"Sebaiknya mata anda juga ditutup, ya?"

Kakuzu tersengal-sengal disampingku. Rantai yang mengikatnya berbunyi perlahan. Aku lalu mendengar suara tebasan. Kakuzu berusaha berteriak namun suaranya tidak dapat dikeluarkan. Hanya suara rantai yang digerakkan pelan lah yang terdengar.

Yang ditebas tentu saja mata Kakuzu. Aku senang dia mendapatkan penyiksaan yang sama denganku.

Selanjutnya yang kurasakan adalah pakaianku ditanggalkan satu-satu, dan mungkin bukan pakaianku saja tapi juga pakaian Kakuzu. Kami merasakan angin menerpa seluruh bagian tubuh kami. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya. Mengingat apa yang sudah aku dan Kakuzu lakukan terhadap ibunya, aku mulai berpikir mungkin saja ia akan menghukum kami dengan itu.

Aku merasakan dinginnya pedang Kakashi di tubuhku. Ia membuat sebuah pola lingkaran di tengah dadaku. Aku kira ia akan menusukku, lalu aku merasakan sakit teramat sangat di bagian dadaku. Pria gila ini memotong putingku!

Wajahku basah. Aku menangis. Membuat mataku yang terluka makin perih. Air mataku bercampir darahku. Belum sempat aku menahan sakitku, ia lanjut memotong putingku yang satunya. Seluruh tubuhku gemetar saking tak tahannya aku. Aku mendengar suara tebasan-tebasan di sebelahku. Kakashi sudah memotong puting Kakuzu juga.

Pria itu tetap tak mengeluarkan suara. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisa? Ya aku yakin akan hal itu. Ia pasti terkena sesuatu yang membuatnya lumpuh.

Kudengar suara langkah kaki Kakashi kembali mendekatiku, membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku takut. Apa lagi yang akan ia lakukan padaku? Ini saja sudah begitu sakit.

Hening sesaat membuat keadaan makin mencekam. Aku masih berusaha menahan sakit. Detik demi detik berlalu. Tiba-tiba saja rasa sakit yang teramat sangat kurasakan. Ia menggores alat kelaminku, meninggalkan luka gores yang panjang. Alat kelaminku hampir putus. Aku menjerit putus asa.

Yah, inilah hukumanku.

"B-bu...nuh aku... kumo...hon."

Kakashi tidak menjawab. Kurasakan satu goresan lagi di alat kelaminku, membuatku semakin tak tahan lagi. Neraka bahkan lebih baik dari ini. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat. Aku merasa pusing akibat kehilangan terlalu banyak darah. Aku ingin langsung mati. Tubuhku gemetar tidak karuan.

Kakashi menggores alat kelaminku sekali lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Aku sudah tak bisa merasakan sakitnya. Semuanya perlahan menghilang.

End of Unknown's POV

Tobi - _dead_

Kakuzu - _dead_

Keduanya mati dengan penyiksaan serupa. Kedua mata ditebas, puting dan alat kelamin mereka dipotong. Bedanya Tobi nemiliki bekas gigitan ular di betisnya sedangkan Kakuzu memiliki bekas siksaan lain yang lebih brutal.

Kakashi sangat geram akan kematian Tobi sehingga ia menyiksa Kakuzu untuk meredakan emosinya. Kuku-kuku jari Kakuzu dicabuti sebelum akhirnya ia memotong alat kelamin pria itu.

Seperti biasa setelah menyiksa dan membunuh korbannya, Kakashi memotret mereka dan mengirimkannya ke target-target yang tersisa.

Enam lagi. Dan balas dendamnya selesai.

Kakashi beranjak ke bandara. Ia tidak suka dengan kota Victoria yang penuh kriminalitas. Karena itu, ia tidak ingin berlama-lama di sini.

"Sai," ucap Kakashi setelah teleponnya terhubung.

"Ah, Kakashi, kau masih hidup, ya?" sahut Sai sarkastik.

"Hinata... sudah tidur?" tanya Kakashi mengkonfirmasi. Sudah tengah malam di Indonesia.

"Ya, aku _menidurkannya_ karena besok dia harus masuk sekolah."

"Apa maksud kau _menidurkannya_?"

"Aku membuatnya tidur, tentu saja."

"Bagus."

Hening sejenak. Sai lalu angkat bicara. "Hinata merindukanmu."

Kakashi refleks tersenyum. "Aku akan telpon dia saat dia bangun."

"Siapa yang barusan kau bunuh?" tanya Sai santai.

"Dua penjahat kelamin," jawab Kakashi.

 _"Well, je te dis merde_. Aku juga harus tidur-"

Kakashi mematikan telponnya. Suara sirine polisi mengganggunya.

"Apa-apaan, mematikan telpon seenaknya," gerutu Sai.

Kakashi mendapati dirinya sudah dikepung puluhan polisi dengan pistol teracung. Para penghuni bandara lainnya ada yang menjauh, ada yang penasaran dan ikut menyaksikan.

"Bunuh dia!" perintah seorang pria yang tampaknya adalah sang _commander_. Para polisi itu mengokang senjatanya masing-masing dan mulai menembakkan peluru ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi menyeringai. Tepat sebelum peluru-peluru itu mengenai tubuhnya, lantai yang dipijaknya bergerak dan melesat membawanya turun ke bawah tanah.

"Kau kira, siapa yang membangun bandara ini?"

Putra sulung dari Sakumo Hatake, pemilik perusahaan Arsitektur terbesar di seluruh dunia. Jenius dan brilian. Salah satu dari sangat sedikit pria yang dapat mengubah perusahaan kecil menjadi perusahaan terbesar dengan waktu lebih singkat dari yang dibutuhkan orang-orang pada umumnya. Hampir semua bangunan berpengaruh di seluruh dunia merupakan rancangannya, termasuk bandara di mana ia berada sekarang.

"Jangan biarkan dia kabur! Tembak!"

Para polisi itu pun menembak ke arah celah yang Kakashi gunakan untuk kabur. Sayangnya, Kakashi sudah beranjak ke tempat lain. Kalau para polisi itu melompat ke dalam celah, mereka hanya akan tergilas oleh alat yang Kakashi letakkan. Celah itu gelap, tanpa cahaya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang ada di bawah sana.

"Kau! Cek ke bawah apakah dia sudah mati!" perintah sang commander.

Satu polisi melompat turun. Seketika terdengarlah teriakan memilukan. Kakashi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Kakashi kini berada di ruang bawah tanah yang ia sebut Ruang KX. Ruang KX ini dibangun atas permintaan kerabat ayahnya dan digunakan untuk melakukan rapat-rapat rahasia. Di Ruang KX ini juga terdapat banyak sekali senjata buatan Eropa dan Amerika Serikat yang dikoleksi oleh kerabat ayahnya itu.

Kakashi mendekati wardrobe besar klasik di salah satu sisi ruangan. Ia membuka salah satu lacinya yang berisikan berbagai jenis revolver keluaran negara-negara Eropa. Kakashi tidak menaruh minat para revolver-revolver tersebut, ia sedang mencari amunisi untuk revolver kesayangannya.

Setiap laci terdapat dua tipe revolver dan empat box magazen eksternal-internal. Dua magazen untuk tiap revolver. Magazen adalah tempat yang berisikan peluru-peluru. Magazen-magazen tersebut masih terisi penuh, begitu juga selongsong pada tiap revolver.

Kakashi dengan cepat menemukan laci yang berisikan amunisi untuk revolvernya.

.44 Magnum.

Revolver dengan moncong bewarna perak keluaran Amerika Serikat ini sudah bersama Kakashi sejak ia lulus _firearm training_ 4 tahun lalu.

"Tou-san menyuruhku memilih satu revolver," ucap Kakashi pada Hinata yang sedang duduk di sofa bersamanya. Pria itu menunjukkan katalog berisikan berbagai jenis revolver.

Hinata yang masih dua belas tahun saat itu memilihkan Kakashi senjata yang menurut gadis itu keren.

"Ini! Warnanya sama seperti rambut onii-chan dan Hinata kan?"

"Baiklah." Kakashi tersenyum dan mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Hinata dengan sayang.

Kakashi tidak pernah mengganti jenis revolvernya sejak saat itu. Ia mengambil satu magazen box eksternal untuk Magnum-nya, lalu mengeluarkan peluru dari Magnum berkaliber 44 yang ada di dalam laci.

Ia mengisikan peluru-peluru tersebut ke dalam Magnum-nya sendiri. Satu magazen lagi adalah magazen internal yang tidak bisa dipisah dari senjatanya.

Kakashi mengokang Magnumnya. Ia tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan ke sisi ruang yang lain. Di sana ia menemukan beberapa setelan jas. Kakashi mengganti pakaiannya, memakai topi dan kumis palsu. Ia juga mengambil koper yang ada di sana.

Setelah selesai dengan penampilan barunya, ia berjalan keluar dari ruang KX. Pria berambut perak itu menuju ke tempat di mana ia meletakkan penggilasnya.

Polisi yang tadi melompat turun sudah tewas. Darah berceceran. Kakashi membungkuk dan mengambil sesuatu dari jasad polisi tersebut.

Kakashi tidak lagi mendengar suara berisik dari para polisi Brazil di atasnya. Polisi-polisi tersebut sudah pergi untuk mencari jalan masuk lain ke ruang bawah tanah ini.

Kakashi melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia menelusuri lorong bawah tanah yang hening. Baik di atas maupun di bawah. Kakashi lalu menekan suatu tombol pada remote yang ia bawa.

Lantai di atasnya bergerak membuka tanpa suara, lalu lantai yang dipijak Kakashi membawanya naik ke atas.

Kakashi tiba di bagian bandara yang sepi dan hanya ada beberapa petugas yang sibuk memindahkan barang-barang. Pria itu berjalan melewati rute rahasia yang ia rancang sendiri dan tiba di tempat pengecekan barang-barang.

Setelah lima orang di depannya siap diperiksa, giliran Kakashi pun tiba.

Kakashi meletakkan kopernya untuk diperiksa di Bagage Detector. Koper tersebut hanya berisi beberapa helai pakaian dan beberapa dokumen.

Kakashi lalu diperiksa dengan Metal Detector. Alat itu pun berbunyi menandakan adanya sesuatu berbahan metal yang dibawa oleh Kakashi.

"Revolver? Kenapa kau bawa ini?"

"Kepolisian Brazil." Kakashi mengeluarkan lencana kepolisian dari dalam saku jasnya.

"Kepolisian Brazil membawa senjata Amerika Serikat, aneh sekali," gumam petugas yang mencek Kakashi. Namun ia tetap mengizinkan Kakashi lewat dan memberi label security-check pada koper yang ia bawa.

Kakashi berjalan melewati petugas itu dengan alis bertaut. "Brazil... pantas saja tinggi sekali kriminalitasnya."

Kakashi duduk di bangkunya. Lima belas menit lagi pesawat akan berangkat. Ia mengambil dokumen dari dalam kopernya.

"Jadwalnya tidak pas," gumam Kakashi. Ia segera memasukkan dokumennya kembali ke dalam koper dan beranjak dari bangku pesawat yang ia duduki.

Kakashi ditahan oleh seorang pramugari saat ia hendak turun dari pesawat.

"Ah, maaf, Pak, anda harus tetap di pesawat, sebentar lagi kami akan lepas landas," ucap pramugari bertubuh bak model tersebut dengan sopan.

Kakashi melihat sekeliling. Setelah merasa aman, ia membuka topi dan kumis palsunya. Sang pramugari tampak merona melihat wajah asli Kakashi tanpa penyamaran.

"Maaf, saya menyamar dari tadi. Dua fansgirl gila saya membuntuti saya hingga ke bandara, mereka bahkan turut dalam perjalanan ini," ucap Kakashi. Ia mendekati sang pramugari dan memojokkan wanita itu ke dinding pesawat.

"Mereka sangat fanatik. Mereka bahkan bisa mengenali saya dalam penyamaran saya," lanjut Kakashi sambil memasang ekspresi khawatir. Ia menatap mata pramugari itu dalam-dalam.

"B-Bagaimana bisa saya membantu anda, Tuan?" sahut sang Pramugari tergagap. Ia dapat mencium bau tubuh Kakashi dan merasakan nafas hangat pria itu di wajahnya.

"Satu-satunya cara adalah memalsukan keberangkatan saya. Katakanlah pada setiap orang yang bertanya kalau saya tetap berangkat."

Pramugari itu mengangguk.

Kakashi mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari balik jasnya. Sebuah kartu nama.

"Saya sangat menyukai gadis baik hati," ujar Kakashi dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang sempurna. Ia menarik tangan pramugari itu dengan lembut dan meletakkan kartu nama itu di tangannya.

Kakashi pun melesat turun dari pesawat. Ia memakai kembali penyamarannya dan berjalan melewati para polisi Brazil yang tadi berusaha membunuhnya.

Polisi-polisi itu pastilah tidak bergerak atas kemauannya sendiri. Mereka terlalu bodoh untuk itu. Seseorang memerintah mereka.

"Bunuh siapapun yang keluar dari rumahku," gumam Kakashi. Pria berIQ jenius itu mempraktekkan bagaimana almarhum Tobi memerintah para polisi-polisi Brazil itu sebelum ia bertemu dengan Kakuzu maupun Kakashi.

Pria yang suka memakai topeng itu berencana membunuh Kakuzu setelah dia membayarnya untuk menghabisi Kakashi dan mendapatkan kembali uangnya.

Miris sekali tidak satupun dari rencananya berhasil.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul. Ia meninggalkan bandara dengan salah satu taksi yang di-stopnya.

"Golden Tulip Porto Vitoria."

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nyawww sorry baru update, demam itu mengerikan cx**

 **Dengan adanya chapter ini saya naikkan jadi Rate M untuk adegan kekerasan. Jeng jeng~!**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah review di chapter-chapter sebelumnya! Kakashi sudah kembali in action, hohoho!**

 **Special thanks untuk:**

 **SapphireOnyx Namiuchimaki** (yang setia baca & review dari awal sampai sekarang ^^)

 **Riya-Hime** (Sankyuuu, ini sudah update *-*)

 **Suzakuchi** (Author demam panggung :( /whoi)

 **Morita Naomi** (Ini sudah lanjut~~ selamat menikmati~)

 **NamiChan770** (Sankyuuuu *-* ini crime scenenyaa~)

 **candy-bar honey** (ini sudah lanjutt~~)

 **Amethyst Ribbon** (Kakashi muncul lagi, sudah makin bejad belum? Hohoho~)

 **Ditunggu lagi reviewnya, sangat berarti untuk author ^^/**

 **Love,**

 **EsCream**


End file.
